Operacion: Termometro
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Shinichirou esta en la enfermeria con Nanami, se oyen quejidos ¿Que pasara ahi dentro?


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Sukishyo**

**Pareja(s): Nanami/ Shinichirou**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Operación: Termómetro!**

**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A:**

**HARUHI CHAN / HANYUHI**

**Cumplo con lo prometido, aquí esta tu fic de Sukishyo aunque creo que los personajes me quedaron muy OCC… pero bueno, hice lo que pude, espero sea de tu agrado!! nn**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día cualquiera en la escuela de Sunao y de Sora, ambos iban caminando por los pasillos en busca de Nanami-kun puesto que el chico de cabellos rosados había sido lastimado en un intento de escape de los miembros de la escuela tras perseguirlo y Sora, al verlo tirado en el piso decidió llevarlo con Nanami.

Estaban a las afueras de la enfermería, donde sabían que estaba Nanami como siempre con su habitual sonrisa, saludando a quien entrara por esa puerta, pero las voces de su interior detuvieron su avance.

"**Nanami-chan**" Escucharon la voz de Shinichirou salir de la enfermería en algo parecido a un gemido.

"**Shinichirou, no seas terco, haz lo que te digo**" Decía Nanami en voz que claramente significaba algo '_Advertencia_', aunque claro el otro ocupante del cuarto lo ignoro por completo.

Los chicos no daban crédito a sus oídos, nunca pensaron que Nanami tratara así a su adorado Shinichirou.

"**Pero Nanami, tu mano esta muy fría, y mi cuerpo esta caliente**" Trataba de razonar Shinichirou.

'_Cuerpo caliente, manos frías… noooo, mala combinación'_ Pensaban los chicos a los cuales un sonrojo se había hecho presente en sus mejillas, como reacción a lo que se imaginaban.

"**Lo que pasa es que no me quieres hacer caso**" Refunfuñaba Nanami.

"**Es que esa cosa esta helada**" Sonaba la voz de Shinichirou un tanto agotada.

"**Recuéstate en la cama**" Ordenaba Nanami.

'_Seguro Nanami-chan no planeaba tenerlo de pie mientras lo hacían, ¿cierto?_' Pensaba Sora.

Mientras tanto Sunao pensaba que su herida había quedado en el olvido, mientras los colores de su cara iban en aumento al ir imaginando la posible escena que podía encontrar al abrir la puerta. 

Su herida no era nada grave, solo una leve torcedura, pero, el dolor se le había olvidado al escuchar frases tan sugerentes.

"**Yo puedo solo Nanami**" Decía con cierto enojo Shinichirou. Sin duda que Nanami lo tratara como un niño chiquito no le había hecho mucha gracia.

"**Esta bien solo deja te ayudo a ponértelo**" Decía Nanami.

"**Ya que**" Se daba por vencido Shinichirou.

Sora y Sunao se voltearon a ver, imaginándose ambos una escena poco apta para los más pequeños.

Las caras de los dos jóvenes ardían de tanto sonrojo que tenían.

"**Veras que no te dolerá Shinichirou-kun**" Decía en voz melosa Nanami.

"**Claro, como no es a ti a quien se lo van a hacer**" Decía Shinichirou en su defensa.

"**No seas un bebe, veras que pronto te sentirás muuucho mejor**" Decía lleno de confianza Nanami.

"**Por tu bien, mas te vale Nanami-chan**" Decía resignado el sensei.

En menos de un minuto un grito se escucho salir de la enfermería, el grito venia de la boca de Shinichirou, el cual, en ese preciso momento miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Nanami, culpándolo de su dolor.

Los chicos al escuchar chico grito, no resistieron más, y entraron a la enfermería, solo para ver a Shinichirou en una cama, con un termómetro puesto y a Nanami viéndolo con cara de preocupación.

"**Nanami-chan escuchamos un grito antes de entrar, ¿esta todo bien?**" Preguntaba Sora.

"**Sonaba como si alguien muriera aquí adentro**" Continuo Sunao.

En ese momento Nanami tenia una gotita en su cabeza, mientras Shinichirou lo miraba con cara de '_el que muere aquí soy yo'_ culpando a Nanami de su tragedia.

"**Lo que pasa es que Shinichirou**" Volteándolo a ver con cara de enojo "**Tiene fiebre y no se queria poner el termómetro para que viera que medicina y en que cantidad darle**" Contestaba Nanami

"**¿Cómo quieres que me deje, si tu me trataste como a uno mas de tus enfermos? **Contestaba Shinichirou.

"**Pues por eso precisamente, porque ahora tu eres un enfermo**" Razonaba Nanami.

'_Aaaa entonces hablaban de un simple termómetro'_ Pensaban ambos jóvenes.

"**Y ¿A que habían venido chicos?"** Preguntaba Nanami.

"**Es que escapando de los alumnos que nos perseguían Sunao se cayo y se torció el tobillo**" Contestaba Sora.

Al poco rato Sunao ya esta como nuevo, saliendo de la enfermería los dos chicos comenzaron a platicar.

"**Oye, ¿Qué pensaste cuando llegamos y se escuchaban las voces de esos dos?**" Le preguntaba Sora a Sunao.

"**Na-Nada**" Tartamudeaba Sunao mientras agachaba su cabeza para cubrir su sonrojo. La verdad no quería imaginar la reacción de su amigo si le decía que había pensado en una escena que probablemente Sora recordara del encuentro entre Yoru y Ran.

No señor, nunca le diría lo que había pasado por su mente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic!!! Es mi primer fic de Sukishyo!!! Espero haberlo hecho bien!!

Jya ne!!

---Senko---


End file.
